The present invention relates to a wheel axle suspension for attaching a wheel axle to a vehicle chassis. The wheel axle suspension comprises a trailing arm with a front end that is hingedly coupled to the chassis and which extends crosswise to the axle body. Furthermore the wheel axle suspension comprises an axle pad which is arranged between the axle body and the trailing arm, which has a recess in which part of the circumference of the axle body is received, and which has a side facing away from the axle body that engages the arm. At least one clamping strap extends around the axle body, each clamping strap having generally a U-shape with a front leg and a rear leg, strap nuts being provided on at least the front or rear strap legs for tightening the axle body, the axle pad and the trailing arm together. Moreover, the wheel axle suspension comprises a clamping part arranged on the side of the arm facing away from the axle body, which clamping part has side portions which extend beyond the side edges of the trailing arm, which side portions are provided with bores through which end portions of the strap legs extend, said clamping part constituting a counter-part to tighten the axle body, the axle pad and the trailing arm together.
Such a wheel axle suspension is known, for example from EP 1 273 464 A1. This known wheel axle suspension has an axle clamping assembly with a front clamping part, which is coupled with the front legs of the respective clamping straps, and a rear clamping strap, which is coupled with the rear legs of the respective clamping straps.
Usually there is arranged a bellows or air spring on the rear end portion of the trailing arm. The air spring is supported on its upper end by the chassis. In some applications, such as for example in a tipper, it is desirable that the air spring does not extend beyond the rear end of the vehicle, because that provides an increase of the risk that the air spring is damaged.